Christmas Present
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, now 15 going to be 16 in a week's time, wants to give Mirror [Her most trusted card] a Christmas present to rival the one she gave to the cards...But how do you do that when you've got a powerful sourcerer for a boyfriend, and an 'in your face' best friend? You...Improvise! [Heavy duty lemon warning! SakuraxMirrorxHope. One shot. Completed!]


Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, now 15 going to be 16 in a week's time, wants to give Mirror [Her most trusted card] a Christmas present to rival the one she gave to the cards...But how do you do that when you've got a powerful sourcerer for a boyfriend, and an 'in your face' best friend? You...Improvise!

* * *

Sakura laid down on her bed at the Kinomoto Residence. She smiles as she lay there. For once, in her whole life, she had the chance to relax on her own. Which was amazing. Somehow, Tomoyo had convinced Kero to go with her on a holiday to America. Something to do with America being full of sweets according to Tomoyo, just the mention of the word 'sweets' was enough to get Kero out of the house.

Sakura's bedroom window was open so that soft wind could blow through the bedroom she was in. Her father was busy with various research papers and so on downstairs. Touya was busy entertaining Yukito and consequently Yue...How that worked, Sakura didn't want to know. It was Christmas for everyone in Tomoeda. The holiday had come around so very quick that nearly no-one had the time to prepare for it. They got on with it though.

Sakura breathed slowly yet relaxed air in and out of her lungs. It wasn't cold but it wasn't warm either. Perfect temperatures. Christmas itself was today 25th December. She cast her emerald eyes over to the desk clock she had setup. 15:43pm. She sighs. She looked quite nice herself. She didn't wear anything fancy, she just wanted time off, time to herself...Time to be Sakura. She is wearing a white t-shirt with a matching white skirt. She cast her eyes over to her book. Her book. The Sakura Card Book. It had a weird yet nice name to it. It belonged to her. Yes, Sakura owned the most powerful deck in history. Thanks to her ancestor.

Clow Reed.

Odd name to her at first. She remembered saying that to Kero once only to have the Sun guardian throw back the statement at her. Calling her name odd. It had led to an argument over names, sweets, cards and ice-cream. How the hell ice-cream got involved Sakura would never know. She closes her eyes.

"Hmmm..." She whispers to herself. All of a sudden an idea came to her head and she opened her eyes in a shot. She bounced out off bed. "Mirror?" She questioned the deck as she walks over to it. "Mirrrrrooooorrrrr" She whispers to the deck in a whiny voice, like you would when you were trying to get a child's attention. She opens the deck to find the cards all whispering amongst each other. "Hoeh?" She puts her right ear to the deck.

"Look, you guys may have gotten a Christmas present but I never did!"

Sakura smiled warmly albiet sadly as she heard Hope's voice. "Well, it wasn't us that caused the whole town to be destroyed!" Sakura was about to gasp but then stopped, she wanted to hear as much as she could, before acting on anything. "I repaired it in minutes!"

"That's not the point is it!?" Sakura cringed as she heard Mirror's voice. "Mirror..." Hope's voice whispered but Sakura heard Mirror's voice in moments. "No! I can't stand this! Besides the other problem, I think we need a confer-"

Sakura cleared her throat, looking at the deck again. "You can have your conference right here. Get out of the deck. Both you and Hope. Right now" Sakura heard Mirror groan. "Now!" Mirror's yelp made Sakura smile slightly. She wanted to sort out this problem, there was obviously something going on with the cards, and she wanted to find out what.

Sakura stood in front of her bed while Hope and Mirror appeared in physical form, sitting on her bed. "Now then" Sakura stated getting both cards attentions. "Tell me. What's going on?"

Hope opens her mouth but then closes it when Mirror attempted to stand up, only to be forced back to sitting down by Sakura. "Nonononononono Mirror" Sakura ordered her. "You sit right there" She stated again. "Take it in turns. That's the best way to go around this. Hope?" Sakura turns her head to Hope who cleared her throat.

"With all due respect Mistress...I was captured a few years ago right?" Sakura nods. "Then...Can I ask, why didn't or can't I have a present this year?" Mirror groaned while Sakura looked to her with a flash of anger, forcing Mirror to shut up.

"I never really thought about it to be honest" Sakura said, making Mirror's mouth drop, "You never thought about it?" Sakura nodded and points her finger at Mirror. "That's right. If you say anything else, I'll put you in the deck, with metal irons chaining you to the card. Do you understand?" Mirror nods slowly. "I...I-I understand" Mirror whispers as she looked to Hope.

Mirror opens the hidden communication channel that only the cards have. 'Hope. Listen to me, I've got an idea...You want a Christmas present right?' Hope looks to Mirror, goes red for a split-second, which Sakura didn't see thank the stars, then to Sakura again.

Sakura's expression softened as she looks at Hope. "What would you like for Christmas this year Hope?" Sakura whispers to which Hope shoots up, surprising the Card Mistress. "Hoeh!" Hope giggles then stops. "I...Well..."

While Sakura's attention was on Hope, Mirror had already snuck around behind Sakura, making no noise what-so-ever. Mirror winks at Hope who smiles at Sakura. "Well..." Hope walks towards Sakura, till Sakura could feel Hope's breath on her face. "I've been thinking..." Sakura blinks in confusion but then stops as Hope slowly pushes her lips onto Sakura's own confused, trembling yet warm lips. At the same time, to prevent any resistance, Mirror slowly linked her hands with Sakura's, making the Card Mistress un-able to move.

Hope begins to pull away, seeing Sakura's half surprised, half horrified look on her face. Hope looks down and sighs sadly. "I'm sorry Mistress...Its just been so long sin-" Sakura blinks, her expression changing again. Mirror smirks and pushes her body against Sakura's from behind, making Sakura take in a shaky breath. Hope slowly moves forwards again, feeling confident as Sakura's face changed to one of curiousity. "Your family are away...No guardians to argue with you...Let us...Help you, release, some of your internal fire" Sakura glances back at Mirror. "What about Syaoran?"

Hope giggles, earning the attention of both girls. "Call this practice Sakura. I'm sure he'll be...Just as rewarding" She winks at Sakura, turning her face to red in an instant blush. Hope kisses Sakura again earning a slight moan from Sakura. Hope glances at where Mirror's hands are. "Steady now Mirror..." Mirror giggles. "I know...Just hang on to her alright?" Hope nods while Sakura, who still can't move, looks to Hope with slight concern. "What are you two...Doing?" She pants, feeling her body temperature rising.

Hope smiles as she puts her hands around Sakura's waist. "Simple. We are going to show you...What you are going to have to know about...If you want to, settle down, with Syaoran..." Sakura's face went to purple then back to red again. "Yo...You mean?" Hope nods. "Yep" Hope's breath is so warm on Sakura's face that Sakura almost forgot where she was. Mirror slowly lowers herself to her knees behind Sakura while Hope kept her grip on her. Mirror slowly put her warm yet delicate hands onto Sakura's legs, rubbing her hands up and down them, not going near her skirt...Not yet. "You're light Mistress...Can we call you Sakura?" Sakura nods feeling Mirror's hands on her legs. "Yes..." Sakura's lust filled whisper made Hope smirk.

Mirror's link with Hope came back again in moments. 'After I do the first part, lay her on her bed' Hope looks down to Mirror who is smirking back at her. 'I Got'cha' Hope winks at Mirror then turns her attention to kissing her several times on the lips, each time getting more furious and full of energy to the point where Hope thought Sakura might pass out if they went too far...But then again...She wasn't THAT fragile! Hope licks Sakura's top lip earning her a moan from the chestnut brown haired girl. Mirror slowly rubs her right hand up Sakura's right leg, making Sakura groan, nearly making Sakura's legs go limp.

Hope slowly walks backwards feeling her own legs hit the bed. Within moments Sakura's added weight forced both girls onto the bed. Mirror smiles as she climbs on the bed next to the pair, putting her hands onto Sakura's legs again. 'That's better...' Mirror sends her thought to Hope who nods. 'This should prove MUCH easier...Good plan' Hope smiles as she pushes her tongue into Sakura's mouth, not even waiting for the sourceress to accept it, Sakura felt her body temperature getting hotter and hotter.

Hope glances to Mirror. 'Get down there' Mirror glances to the area where Sakura's and Hope's legs where. 'Are you sure?' Mirror giggled internally when she saw Hope's rather annoyed look on her face. 'Of course I'm sure! There again...If you don't want to help Sakura...' Mirror stopped giggling and was where Sakura's white skirt was in a flash. Mirror put both her hands on Sakura's white skirt, and with almost one fluid motion, took it straight off of her. Leaving her in only her panties...Well...The bottom half of her anyway.

Sakura's eyes widened for an instant when Mirror had removed her skirt. "Practice?" Sakura managed to get out as Hope and Mirror's mission was in full swing. "Oh yes Sakura, this is only practice! We can stop now if you want..." Sakura shook her head much to Hope and Mirror's joy. "I want to practice everything...Everything! Teach me everything!"

Mirror's joy almost hit the ceiling. "This is gonna be fun then!" Mirror slowly got closer to Sakura's secret area. Well...Secret no longer. At least to Mirror and Hope anyway. Mirror looks to her hand, then within moments she had got her first two left fingers together, put them in her own mouth to lubricate them. Hope, noticing this, knew what Mirror was planning to do. 'When I give the signal, put those fingers into the smaller part of her. Got it?' Hope sent to Mirror who nodded. 'Got it'

Hope slowly positioned her own right hand down to Sakura's main vaginal area. Both cards knew that Sakura might yell in pain or something, so they nod to the deck which glows, sending Shield around the room...Sound-Proofing the room so that no matter what happened, the room would be quiet.

Both Mirror and Hope began to push their relative fingers into Sakura's relative holes. In a matter of seconds they both heard Sakura shout out almost as loud as she could. After 3 minutes of staying still, and getting their hearing back, they slowly began to push their fingers backwards and forwards. Pumping Sakura was almost un-heard of for the cards to do, but they never really considered it originally, did they really?

Sakura's body jerked back and forth with the continuous barrage of emotions that coursed through the girl. "I...Oh I...I...Yes...I...Ooooohhhhhhh...I...Keep going..." Sakura grunted as she felt something build up inside of her, her body temperature, the heat of the 'practice' the sheer force of the fingers causing her to go like this...It was so much...So much power flew through her that she almost felt dizzy.

"Faster...Please...Go..." Sakura whimpered to which Mirror nodded. "Consider it done Mistress!" Mirror and Hope grabbed relative legs and then went faster, every command Sakura whimpered for whether it was deeper, faster or harder, both cards kept it going. They could also feel something building up inside of Sakura. It felt like something was getting bigger because of their fingers. Mirror smirked. 'She's going to release her juices soon...' Hope was instantly curious yet she kept it up. 'Juices?' Mirror nodded. 'Clow told me. When you do this to a girl, it doesn't matter which one, you eventually make them release their juices...Something internal I guess' Hope nodded. 'Got'cha'

Sakura's body started to buckle up and down, the tempo was increasing and with one loud shout, Sakura's whole body shivered and shook forcing out what Mirror had said to Hope about 'juices'.

Sakura collapsed onto Hope when this happened. After removing their fingers, Hope kissed Sakura and made her feel like she was in heaven. Mirror, on the other hand was going to give Hope what she had wanted all along. Mirror rubbed her hands together and slowly put her face over Hope's entrance. "You think I'd leave you out of this?" Hope shivered as Mirror went to work on her. Sakura, with the last amount of energy she had, rolled onto another part of the bed. When she did this, Mirror took Hope by suprise, pushing her right hand into Hope, within 20 minutes Hope was spent as was Mirror.

All three girls lay there as the day went into the night.

Sakura smiled to herself as she fell asleep.

'Now that was a Christmas Present I wouldn't mind having again. Maybe with Syaoran next time...'


End file.
